Kim Possible Meets Ranma
by kellym01
Summary: ranma goes to middleton to see what his sisters up to, but who is ranma's sister and how will middleton high survive ranma pls R&R i don't own kim possible or ranma 1/2
1. Chapter 1

Ranma stepped off the bus and looked around before looking at the school in front of him "so this is Middleton, I wonder how much trouble my sisters got in too, well I bet I'll find out soon enough" Ranma thought aloud to himself before heading to the school. When he reached the door he was confronted by a big guy in a suit.

"ah mr Saotome, your our new student, well until we get your timetable finished and finalized you will be attending classes with miss possible, ah and there she is now, hey possible stoppable get over here" the man yelled to the red head and the blonde.

"What's up mr barking?" the red head asked.

"you are to show mr Saotome here around, he will also be attending classes with you until his timetable is finalized, you are not to leave him on his own and there's a good reason for that" mr barking said before turning and leaving.

"Why…what's the big reason" the blonde asked.

"In Japan I was the strongest, fastest and most destructive member of the nerima wrecking crew or the NWC" Ranma explained.

"Oh and why were you called that? Oh and I'm Kim" Kim asked.

"We pretty much levelled nerima or any other area when we came together, even if it was just two or three of them, and the names Ranma" Ranma explained.

"Oh well I'm Ron and are you really that strong?" Ron asked.

"Just watch" Ranma said as he approached the concrete path and slammed his fist into the ground and the other two gasped when a crater was suddenly formed, Ranma then pulled his fist up to his face and blew the concrete dust off his fist.

"Wow you weren't kidding" Ron gasped, the three of them then headed to the lockers before mr barking caught them.

Lockers…

"So Ranma what brings you to Middleton?" Kim asked as she was putting books into her locker.

"I'm just seeing what my sisters being up to lately" Ranma replied, Kim was about to ask who his sister was when her kimmunicator went off.

"Wade what the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Dr Drakken he stole a giant magnet and rubies from jusenkyo" wade said.

"Jusenkyo?" Ranma yelled.

"Yeah" wade replied

"Well that decides it I'm going with you" Ranma declared.

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"I've got a past with jusenkyo, it's personal" Ranma replied.

"Okay, wade ride" Kim said.

"Just outside" wade replied

The three of them then boarded a jet and headed off to Drakken's newest lair, Ranma was silent the entire trip he just sat in the chair with his arms crossed, eyes alert.

2 hours later…

"Ranma where's your parachute" Kim said as she passed him a back pack, when Ranma took the backpack his hand skimmed Kim's causing her to blush slightly, Ranma then looked at the bag and put it on the floor and turned to Kim as she opened the airplane door, they were flying over a mountain area.

"this where we jump?" Ranma asked.

"yeah" Kim said before she jumped out the airplane door, followed by Ron falling out, Ranma then rolled his eyes and dived out the plane, leaving the parachute behind, he soon caught up to Kim. "Ranma where's your parachute?" Kim yelled Ranma just smirked.

"I've done bigger jumps than this" he yelled back, he then neared the mountain and started jumping from rock to rock before landing fist first on the ground, creating another crater, Kim then landed beside him followed by a tied up Ron.

5 minutes later…

Ron was untied and the three of the walked forward until they heard metal beneath them, Ranma then thrust his fist through the metal and tore an opening open and dived through the hole he made, followed by Kim and Ron, Kim then got to work going after Drakken while Ranma started looking for the rubies when his danger sense went off. Ranma then took one step to the left and a green, glowing fist punched through the air where Ranma's head once was, Ranma then slowly turned round to face the attacker and smirked when he saw her.

"Long time no see sis" Ranma said.

"R…Ranma but…you here…how" Shego stuttered confused.

"heard about the rubies came to get them, you should of known I would after all last you heard from me I was at jusenkyo" Ranma replied.

"well I'm sorry but I can't let you have them, those rubies hold the secret to world domination and we both know there power is real, you told me what they did to you, each pool had a ruby in it and each had the power of a spring from jusenkyo, easy take over" Shego responded getting into a fighting stance, worriedly, she knew that Ranma was the best when it came to fighting, he mastered several techniques, has incredible speed and strength, Ranma then smirked got into a fighting stance and made his hands glow red and Shego flinched, the fight then broke out, however, it didn't take long Ranma used the amaguriken to overwhelm her and sent her flying into a machine that began to spark as electric cables flew out and started whipping the floor.

"Shego" said a voice, Ranma and Shego then turned to see Kim jump down and get ready to fight, Ranma then saw a timer on the computer screen, the self destruct sequence, Ranma then smirked.

"You're with her…traitor" Shego yelled as she dived at Ranma who simply side kicked her away, Kim then saw Ranma's glowing hand.

"Are you and her related or something?" Kim asked.

"she's my sister, haven't seen her for about two maybe three years" Ranma replied, Kim was about to press more when explosions began to occur, Ranma, Kim and Ron then jumped out through the hole Ranma made and made a run for it, Kim and Ron then gasped when they were suddenly picked up and were now moving at incredible speed and flying through the air.

"Wha…what Ranma" Kim yelled.

"We have to clear the explosion if those rubies go anything caught in the explotion will be cursed" Ranma yelled.

"You believe that?" Kim yelled in disbelief, Ranma then gave her a grave look.

"I'm proof" he replied, as he landed where they were to wait for their ride back.

"What do you mean your 'proof'" Kim questioned.

Ranma then looked up at the storm clouds gathering, "you'll find out soon enough" he said as the rain fell and the minute the first drop struck him he shrank a foot and his black hair turned red and his chest increased in size, "you see I fell into the spring of drowned girl, now whenever I get hit by cold water I turn into a girl and hot water turns me back" Ranma explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego was helping dr drakken set up his new lair (well helping as in sitting around filing her nails) _'I can't believe it he's back my brother and he was helping princess stop us and he's faster and stronger than ever and from what I heard from my other brothers who aren't exactly much of a threat even with their powers, was that he was in Japan going through hell after enduring hell in several other countries and with each piece of hell he faced he only stronger and with the powers he got in that accident like I did where we got our powers from his powers were always the strongest and they have only gotten stronger' _shego thought to herself as remembered how fast Ranma had moved in their battle.

"ah here it is" dr drakken said as he lifted the lid off of a wooden crate and smirked evilly.

"what is it?" shego asked in her normal bored, neutral tone. Dr drakken then lifted out a red crystal that glowed with power.

"the crystal of jusenkyo, there may not enough to broadcast over the planet to take over, however, there is enough to focus it's power on myself and give me the power to transform and with that I'll be able to take over the world by force" dr drakken declared before laughing maniacally. Shego's eyes then widened with fear she recalled hearing about Ranma and jusenkyo and how he would do almost anything to be free of his curse and anything from jusenkyo can do that so perhaps that was why he originally came last time and if that was a reason that meant shego would have to face him again.

"are you mad…if you use that thing your only going to attract Ranma again" shego roared.

"who's Ranma?" drakken asked.

"the reason your last lair went boom not princess…you think your main problem is princess, however, Ranma is my older brother and is far more powerful than me and my other brothers combined and the only reason he came was because of that thing" shego screamed.

"then we'll simply increase our security…with perhaps a couple of lasers or something" drakken said not really bothered about what shego had said about her older brother.

"he's levelled more than half of nerima in Japan several times and he levelled most training grounds and mountain area on his training journey and you think just increasing the security will work" shego roared at him and this time drakken did pay attention and turned his computer on and put a disk in that he'd taken from that army guy he switched minds with, he then loaded up profiles and biographies of nearly every person on the planet, he then searched Ranma and the top of the thousands of results was Ranma Saotome, he saw the picture and remembered seeing him when his last lair went boom he opened the file up and went wide eyed at what it said.

**Mastered several deadly and illegal martial arts techniques, cursed by jusenkyo, capable of levelling mountains, defeated a god. If any government officials see this kid do not make contact or in any way seem hostile towards him, when approaching him you must be careful and do not engage contact with him. Currently undefeated.**

**This was the main part that caught his eye, he didn't read the rest of it, however, what he did do was look up his weaknesses and that wasn't a lot but what he did notice was he feared cats, however, he had neglected to look up what happens when Ranma's fear level reaches the maximum or what happens to those who use this fear against him and what happened to the surroundings.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night…

Kim, Ron and Ranma were up in Kim's room, Kim and Ron sat on the bed side by side, looking towards Ranma who sat on the chair at Kim's desk, facing them. Ranma, male once again let out a sigh before breaking the silence that had filled the air between them since Ranma's changed, Ranma had waited till now to break the silence so no one he didn't want to hear it heard it. "I guess you'll be, wanting some answers."

"Oh ya think" Ron responded sarcastically as rage filled his voice. Ranma let out another sigh.

"When I was training in China me and pops went to this legendary training ground…Jusenkyo, the guide tried to warn us of the danger, but we didn't listen…wish I had now…we leaped onto poles and began to fight, within minutes I knocked him into one of the springs, a panda then leapt out of that spring, stunning me…pop then kicked me off the pole and I landed into the spring of drowned girl…the guide then told us whoever falls into a cursed spring, takes on the form of what drowned there" Ranma explained.

"And you expect us to believe that" Ron spat back at Ranma.

"Ron he turned into a girl when it rained…what more proof do you need that he's telling the truth…although you didn't explain is why Shego looked scared of you" Kim then said, after scolding Ron.

"It's because Shego knows she can't beat me, she couldn't years ago and can't now…not only am I a better fighter than her but my powers from that meteor, where we got our powers from were always more powerful than hers" Ranma explained.

"So what can you do, I've seen what your brothers and sister can do, just not you" Kim then said, as her eyebrows rose.

"They increase my strength, speed, healing rate, endurance and…well…when I use the neko-ken it causes me to begin to grow claws, if I'm in the state for too long" Ranma explained.

"Neko…what?" Ron then questioned.

"I've read about it…it's a dangerous, illegal technique that causes those who try to learn it to go insane and become terrified of cats and those who fail to master it die by trying to learn it, become trapped in a state of madness until someone puts them out of their misery or someone gets them out of it…you're saying you mastered it?" Kim then gasped out after telling the boys what she had read about it.

"I wouldn't say master it…I know it, if I reach the maximum fear level I enter a cat like state and become practically invincible and act on pure animal instinct, I don't know what happens when I enter that state, I can never remember what happened" Ranma replied. Ranma then smirked slightly as something occurred to him.

"What you smirking at?" Kim asked cautiously. Ranma began to chuckle slightly.

"It's slightly ironic if you think about it, the neko-ken is my greatest weakness and my greatest strength…the fear makes me weak, but when I enter that state I'm practically invincible" Ranma muttered. Causing Kim to smirk slightly and Ron to look at Rufus, who was peeking out of his pocket.

The next day…

Ranma met up with Kim and Ron at the lockers. The kimmunicator then went off and Wade's image suddenly appeared on the screen in Kim's lockers, "what's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she turned to face him.

"Drakken's at it again, he's been purchasing a lot of animals from pets stores and even a zoo, along with similar machine equipment to the ones he was ordering yesterday when he had those crystals…but that's not all and Ranma this will get your attention the radiation I'm picking up from his location is identical to the radiation from the Jusenkyo crystals…only a lot stronger." Wade said as he showed the image of a map that showed Drakken's location and a graph showing the radiation levels.

Ranma's hand then formed into a fist and out of anger he struck once of the stone pillars connected to the ceiling, the pillar began to crack all over before shattering. "Ranma!" Kim yelled/gasped, she then took his hand, expecting it to be sprained, or broken or something, only to kind not even a scratch on it. 'Wow he said he was strong…but this is ridiculous' Kim thought as she inspected it.

"Oh and Ranma I have been doing research on you and I was certainly surprised when I saw there was several accounts of you and your father stealing, several accounts of the two of you causing damage to villages, mountain ranges and forests also several accounts of you and him dishonouring very important families like those of the Chinese amazons" Wade then said, Ranma then turned to him with an annoyed smirk.

"Well you've been doing your homework" Ranma replied.

"That's not all I found out, you had a lot of fiancés, rivals, mastered several illegal techniques and after looking at all the crimes and damage you have cause and all the files the government has on you…it puts you high on the wanted lists and far more dangerous than Shego and from what there files say the only reason they haven't confronted you is because they're terrified of you" Wade then added.

"Yeah that's me alright…now about Drakken, I'm coming…I have to finish that fight with sis and the cause of that radiation is very particular interest to me" Ranma then said, Kim was about to start asking questions about Ranma and his father and refuse to take him unless he or she answered them, which ever he really was, however, she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes, such determination, danger, she saw hell in his eyes, then she recalled some of the things Ranma told her last night, his father rose him to believe women were weak, which royally pissed her off then he was cursed to become a girl after gaining fear of a harmless animal and went through hell to get it, Ranma had literally been through hell. And from the look in his eyes that hell was ready to be unleashed on the first one to piss him off, so it was probably best not to ask…yet.

A/N sorry it took me so long to update, I just want you to know this has not been discontinued and will be updated in future, just not sure when, plz R&R, I am open to suggestions, could make updates more frequent and prevent writers block


End file.
